Athena and I
by NeisseMarkers
Summary: Athena actually thought Poseidon hated her since then. But when she and her friend, Aphrodite, sneaks in the throne room, the guy actually loved her. Will she even try to give herself to him? Possible lemons and swears. Rated M to be safe. Pothena.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Athena sat down on a bench. It seemed that only yesterday, they were best friends. Now, well…they are not.

"Athena…Are you alright?" Aphrodite asked, tapping Athena's shoulders. Athena just nodded. _Poseidon, it's all your fault_, she thought. But of course, Poseidon will never get that.

"Yes, I'm fine, Aphrodite. I'm just…wondering," Athena replied. She looked at the throne room's door. She was pretty scared to face Poseidon. Ever since that chariot project, she didn't even try to talk to the god. What if he hated her so much?

"Let's go inside now, dear. You'll get cold," Aphrodite said, pulling Athena towards the throne room.

As they went inside, two gods were talking. Aphrodite and Athena quickly hid next to the doors.

"Zeus, you do not understand. Your lovely daughter, Athena, has been very gentle," Poseidon said.

Zeus bit his lip. "You love my daughter? Why is that? She is giving you hard times, you know." Aphrodite and Athena exchanged looks. What was going on?

Athena interrupted the conversation: "What are you talking about?" She and Aphrodite sat on their respective thrones.

Poseidon turned to her and said: "Did you hear?"

Athena lied. "No. Sorry, was it important?"

Zeus looked at his daughter. "Meeting dismissed."

Athena ran out of the throne room but Poseidon called her. "Athena! Wait up!"

She stopped and looked at him. "What is it?"

"Did you hear the conversation?"

She nodded. "I did. What is it with me that you love? We hate each other, don't we?"

Poseidon bit his lip. "No. I do not hate you. Athena, I love you!" Athena widened her eyes.

She stared at him. "You…You love me?"

He didn't talk anymore. He leaned towards her and pressed his lips on hers. He kissed her and she did the same. But, she pulled away instantly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Athena demanded.

" I want you so badly," Poseidon muttered softly.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: (warning: contains minor sexual contents) PART 1

Athena widened my eyes. "You…Want me?" She couldn't believe what she heard. _Want?_

That night, Athena went to Poseidon's palace. Amphitrite was divorced with Poseidon already so she knew she was safe.

Poseidon opened the door and smiled. "You came. But you said no?"

Athena smiled. "No. I know you _want_ me. And do you?"

Poseidon blushed. "I said a horrible request. I was terribly out of my mind. You see, currently…"

He stopped when Athena pressed her lips on his. At first he was shocked but soon, he kissed her back.

Soon, they were making-out. Athena was moaning while Poseidon went faster.

When he came, he collapsed on her side and hugged her. "You're mine…fine with you?"

She was smiling. "Yes. But you're mine too."

The two lovers laughed until they lost their breath.

**SORRY IF IT WAS SHORT! THIS IS PART ONE AND I NEED HELP FROM YOU! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I'M ALSO ASKING FOR HELP FROM MY SISTER WHO (WRITES IN WATTPAD). PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2B

**THIS CHAPTER'S WRITEN MOSTLY BY MY SISTER SO IT'S A LOT MORE DETAILED**

Chapter 2 part 2

Athena was trying not to get caught on her way to Olympus. Her hands were cold from her nervousness. Her feet were walking slowly and not making a loud sound. Her eyes were shining and her hair was braided to one.

Then, Hera raced to her and said: "This is the best day ever!" Athena smiled but in her mind she thought 'Why is Hera so happy?'

Hera continued to talk about stuff like how she managed to remove a splinter out of her horse's hooves and how she managed to sleep without any disturbance at all.

"You must be so happy," Athena told Hera while she ran her fingers nervously through her face.

Hera smiled. "Yes."

Then, she noticed Athena was getting nervous so she asked why.

"Oh, it's just the cold air. I'm fine."

"It's not cold now."

"Can I go ahead? I have to do some stuff." But Athena didn't wait for Hera to answer. She ran to the throne room and entered. The room was empty. Poseidon wasn't there but she could see his trident, glowing and gleaming in the moonlight.

She was about to go near the trident that sat on his throne when she heard a voice say: "No touching."

She jumped and looked from were the voice was from. It came from the entrance and was Poseidon, her boyfriend.

He smirked and said: "Did I scare you?"

She rolled her eyes. "No. You did not." She smiled afterwards and turned to the floor-to-ceiling glass window at the back of Zeus's throne. The window viewed the sky with a glowing full moon. She squinted to see Artemis flying on a prototype model of the moon.

Then, she felt a pair of hands wrapped around her. Poseidon was on her back. He also looked at the moon.

"So beautiful," Athena said in a dreamy expression.

"I want to show you something," Poseidon said. Athena looked at him, her eyebrows raised.

**WHAT IS POSEIDON GOING TO SHOW ATHENA? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN?**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! IT HELPS!**


	4. Chapter 3A-Start of the Lemon

**I'm so sorry for not updating in like a year! School tortures my life, and I had to deal with it. It's almost over, YAY! **

**As a sorry, I'm going to make a lemon, a fluffy one. Enjoy! **

Poseidon led Athena to his room, and she had to admit that she didn't like the tension of the air in this place. Like _something _is about to happen.

Athena looked around, and studied the room. _It's a bedroom. Why did he bring me here?_

Suddenly, a cold solid enclosed around her wrists, and she gasped as she turned around. Then another set enclosed around her ankles, preventing her escape. The goddess knit her eyebrows and began to squint as the lights turned off, blacking the surroundings.

"Poseidon? Where are you?" she began to question uneasily. Her breath was shaky, and her voice had a soft edge.

From somewhere across the room (Athena bet it was on her right), something wet and cold licked her ear, something soft. She gasped with pleasure in return. Then a chuckle erupted from that same thing.

"How do you feel, _submissive_?" Poseidon asked as his hand sneaked down her stomach, and to her crotch. She widened her eyes and squirmed from the touch. But she discovered she couldn't.

Helpless.

"I'm not your submissive, Poseidon!" she yelled at him as she felt his hand slipping under her undergarments. He slipped a finger inside her, and she felt her breath getting hungrier, her eyes shutting.

"Oh, really?" Poseidon asked teasingly slipping his finger out. "You're already wet, goddess of wisdom. It's wiser to stay with me like this, you know?" His breath became more ragged. "I want you."


End file.
